english_voice_overfandomcom-20200216-history
Mariela Ortiz
Mariela Ortiz (born August 5, 1976) is an American DVD coordinator, production assistant and voice actress. Anime Voice Work 'Anime - Dubbing' *A Certain Scientific Railgun S (2014) - Shinobu Nunotaba, Additional Voices *Air (2007) - Crowd (ep12), Girl 1 (ep2), Girl B (ep7), Kids (ep12), Students (ep4), Students (ep10), Village Crowd (ep4), Whimpering Woman (ep4), Yukito's Fantasy Crowd (ep2) *Air Gear (2007) - Machida Kei (ep11), Additional Voices *All Purpose Cultural Cat Girl Nuku Nuku (2004) - Additional Voices *Aquarian Age: Sign for Evolution (2004) - Kanae Morino, Additional Voices *Aquarion Evol (2013-2014) - Young Shrade (ep6), Additional Voices *Aquarion Logos (2016-2017) - Additional Voices *Azumanga Daioh: The Animation (2004) - Yuka, Additional Voices *Battle Doll: Angelic Layer (2003-2004) - Ringo Seto, Additional Voices *Clannad (2010) - Harada, Intercom Voice (ep24), Kyou's Fan Club (ep16), Sexy Voice (ep23), Student (ep16), Student (ep18), Student (ep21), Student (ep22), Student (ep24), Video MC (ep22) *Cyberteam in akihabara (2004-2005) - Additional Voices *D.N.Angel (2004-2005) - With, Yuki Suzaki, Additional Voices *Date A Live II (2016) - Additional Voices *Devil May Cry: The Animated Series (2008) - Additional Voices *Diamond Daydreams (2006) - Jun (ep10) *E's Otherwise (2005) - Additional Voices *Full Metal Panic! The Second Raid (2006) - Additional Voices *Full Metal Panic? Fumoffu (2005) - Additional Voices *Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood (2011) - Additional Voices *High School DxD (2013) - Mittelt *Innocent Venus (2007) - Additional Voices *Kanon (2008) - Ballers (ep12), Chatty Girls (ep4), Classmates, Freakin' Kid (ep13), Girl 1 (ep11), Girl A (ep9), Girl A (ep12), Girl B (ep18), Kimono Girl (ep4), Other Girl (ep18), Party People (ep18), Photo Booth Girl (ep7), Runner A (ep19), Runners (ep19), Screamer (ep6), Sister (ep14), Spectators (ep19), Student A (ep11), Track Girls (ep2), Track Team (ep6), Track Team Girl 1 (ep2), Woman Lady (Ep1), Additional Voices *Last Exile: Fam, The Silver Wing (2013) - Alister Agrew *Madlax (2005-2006) - Anne Morey (ep4), Bikini Babe (ep7), Citizen (ep25), Girl A (ep13), Soldier (ep25) *Maken-Ki! (2013) - Additional Voices *Maken-Ki! Two (2016) - Additional Voices *Moeyo Ken (2007) - Byakko, Additional Voices *Nerima Daikon Brothers (2006) - Additional Voices *One Piece (2014-2015) - Nin, Additional Voices *Papuwa (2006) - Market Scamin' Yui (ep3) *Peacemaker (2004) - Additional Voices *Prétear (2003-2004) - Additional Voices *Princess Jellyfish (2012) - Banba *Project Blue Earth SOS (2008) - Additional Voices *Pumpkin Scissors (2007-2008) - Additional Voices *Red Garden (2007-2008) - Additional Voices *selector infected WIXOSS (2015) - Eldora (ep6), Additional Voices *selector spread WIXOSS (2016) - Eldora *Shadow Skill (2006) - Additional Voices *Shattered Angels (2008) - Repo (ep8), Additional Voices *Sister Princess (2004-2005) - Aria *Tactics (2006) - Additional Voices *The Legend of the Legendary Heroes (2012) - Additional Voices *Unbreakable Machine-Doll (2015) - Avril (ep10), Additional Voices *Venus Versus Virus (2007) - Student B (ep2), Student D (ep2), Virus Freak (ep4), Additional Voices *Wanna Be the Strongest in the World! (2015) - Sarina (ep9) *Xenosaga: The Animation (2007-2008) - 100-Series Realians, Additional Voices *Yurikuma Arashi (2015) - Katyusha Akae (ep1) 'Movies - Dubbing' *Evangelion: 2.22 You Can (Not) Advance (2011) - Additional Voices Live-Action Voice Work 'Direct-to-Video Movies - Dubbing' *Dark Water (2005) - Teacher B Trivia *Number of VA titles on this wiki: (50) *Number of VA Dubbing titles on this wiki: (50) *Years active on this wiki: 2003-2017. Category:American Voice Actors